Inherente
by FugadadelPaquete
Summary: Reto: Un mes con ItaDei "Deidara iba a decir algo, pero no le salieron palabras, por un instante se quedó contemplando el rostro de Itachi, pálido, con sus largas pestañas mojadas y en sus mejillas lágrimas saladas. Una verdadera obra de arte"


Hola, tanto tiempo, he aquí con un nuevo Oneshot, es para el reto "un mes con ItaDei" me gusto la idea de hacer un fic de una pareja nueva para mí, de la que (sinceramente) no he leído nada. Me atrajo la Pairing.

**Agradecimientos/Dedicatorias:** A Derama, muchas gracias por invitarme al reto, me puso muy feliz. También a mi inseparable amigo: KaidodelKatre, besos para ti.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es única y exclusivamente de MasashiSama.

**Advertencias:** Angst, leve OoC, Lemon y lenguaje fuerte.

Spoilers del manga.

**Nota:** Inherente: Que por su naturaleza esta tan unido a una cosa, que no puede separarse de ella.

_**Inherente…**_

- Itachi, ya puedes entrar- la voz del dueño de la samehada habló desde la penumbra- sabes lo que tienes que hacer- el eco de sus pies sobre el suelo indicaron su partida.

Efectivamente, sabía lo que tenia que hacer.

Se acercó hasta la puerta de la habitación más cercana y la abrió en silencio. Dentro, solo la luz de la luna iluminaba al cuerpo que yacía en el piso, aparentemente desmayado.

Se quedó parado, esperando que despertase. No pasaron dos segundos cuando los párpados de la persona que estaba en el suelo se abrieron, rápidamente, dejando a la vista de Uchiha, un ojo azul cielo.

El rubio se apartó el mechón de pelo de la cara, como queriendo observar con sus dos ojos donde se encontraba. La habitación era pequeña, no cabían más de dos personas, a la derecha había una puerta, supuso que sería un baño y detrás de él pudo observar la luna nueva a través de la ventana con barrotes.

Entonces se percató de que no estaba solo, una sombra oscura estaba a su lado, cuando el individuo se acercó un poco más, pudo vislumbrar al dueño del Sharingan envuelto en la capa de Akatsuki, maldijo cuando le vio a los ojos, esos ojos que despreciaban su arte.

Intentó concentrar chakra para moldear arcilla, pero cayó en la cuenta de que no tenía la bolsa atada a su cintura y en sus manos, brazaletes individuales que dedujo al instante, le prohibían hacer cualquier técnica.

Se levantó de golpe, sintiendo como el cansancio le hacia resentirse, se concentró en buscar una salida, intentando ignorar los ojos rojos que le perforaban la nuca; pero sabía que no tenia escapatoria.

-Queremos que te unas a nuestra organización- la voz de Itachi resonó contra las paredes grises, y al rubio le sorprendió que se incluyera en la propuesta- es una orden- agregó al ver como el chico formaba una sonrisa.

-No tengo intenciones de unirme a su mugrosa organización hum- su voz no era muy grave y por su físico se podía deducir que no tenia más de 18 años.

-Sabes lo que pasara si no colaboras- la voz del mayor era seria, no estaba jugando y no tenia intenciones de luchar contra un niño malcriado.

-Cuando salga de aquí volaré esta cueva de mierda y todos ustedes harán BUM- rió ante su amenaza.

Un kunai rozó su cuello y pudo sentir la respiración de Uchiha darle de lleno en la cara, lo segundo que vio, fue la pupila de este girar.

…

Dada su condición, 72 horas de tortura mental, sólo hicieron más que debilitar su cuerpo. Sin decir nada, corrió con las fuerzas que le quedaron y abrió la puerta a su derecha, se acercó al lavabo y vomitó. Cuando pudo recuperarse un poco y tomar agua de la canilla, aún jadeante y con los ojos llorosos por el vómito, volvió a la habitación, donde sabía estaría solo nuevamente.

Se tiró en el piso, estaba frío, pero lo único que necesitaba era dormir un poco, ya a la mañana siguiente idearía como salir de allí y seguir con su arte.

…

El sol de la madrugada iluminó su cara, abrió los ojos con pesar y su espalda crujió al enderezarse. Miró los brazaletes en sus manos con odio y se dirigió al baño, se sentía deshidratado, como si no hubiera tomado agua en días.

Se lavó la cara, dejando que se secara con la brisa que entraba por la pequeña ventana y antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, la puerta detrás suyo se abrió.

-Llevas dos días durmiendo- la voz del poseedor del Sharingan le perforó los oídos, llegando a pensar que notó cierto tono de enfado, pero al mirar su rostro inexpresivo, acalló sus pensamientos.

-Cuando van a entender que me importa un bledo su estúpida organización y sus ridículas capas hum- su voz escupía veneno, no soportaba estar ahí marginado, sin poder expresar su arte.

-Somos una organización que busca…-la voz del mayor fue detenida por el rubio.

-A la mierda con tu explicación, me cago en todos ustedes, solo déjenme salir de este cogedero de ratas, hum- su mandíbulas presionada y sus puños apretados indicaban la ira contenida.

No supo cómo, pero el Mangekyou de Uchiha Itachi, lo había atrapado nuevamente.

…

Una semana había pasado desde que lo tenían allí secuestrado, aislado. En esa maldita semana la única comida que había ingerido eran tres platos de Maze-gohan, la comida que más odiaba, pero por necesidad, porque su cuerpo pedía a gritos alimento, tuvo que tragarse esa basura.

Se sentó en el suelo, esperando que llegara Uchiha para su dosis diaria de tortura y tratando de pensar que esta vez, no le atraparía. Había estado entrenando su ojo izquierdo para no caer en el genjutsu, pero aún no conseguía librarse ni evitar la ilusión, maldijo, odiaba a Itachi más que a todas las personas que despreciaban su arte y como éste también lo despreciaba, lo odiaba el doble.

La puerta se abrió, y con pasos que no hicieron el menor ruido, el de pelo negro se puso enfrente a Deidara, inclinándose, dispuesto a capturarlo en su genjutsu.

Deidara opuso resistencia, pero no fue suficiente para ganar a un Uchiha.

No eres nadie, nada, lo que llamas arte es solo basura- la voz de un Itachi ilusorio le perforaba los oídos, mientras sentía como dagas se clavaban en su estómago y en el estómago de los otros cincuenta Deidara.

Cuando por fin el dueño del Sharingan lo liberó, cayó jadeante al suelo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el cuerpo convulsionando.

-Maldito- la adrenalina consiguió darle la fuerza suficiente para levantarse del suelo e intentar atacarlo- voy a matarte, te romperé el culo, HIJO DE PUTA.

La última frase, despertó la ira en Itachi, ira que no había demostrado desde hacia años, toda la ira que llevaba acumulada dentro.

Su cuerpo se movió velozmente, y al segundo, el cuerpo del rubio estaba tirado en el piso, con el de pelo negro encima suyo apuntando con un kunai a su cuello, mientras el Sharingan giraba furioso.

Del cuello de Deidara salía un chorro de sangre proveniente del corte que le había hecho el kunai de Itachi.

-Nunca- habló la voz de Uchiha, su voz siseó con odio- pero nunca vuelvas a insultar a mi madre.

Itachi agradeció que las paredes estuvieran insonorizadas, no quería que escucharan como había perdido la cordura.

-Como si te importara- la voz del rubio no mostraba un ápice de miedo, pero su cuerpo no le permitía moverse, y el que estaba encima suyo menos- tú, no tienes derecho siquiera a nombrarla después de haberla matado como si no fuera nadie hum.

-¡Cállate! No sabes nada- la mano de Itachi ejerció más presión sobre el kunai.

-Vamos- la presión en su cuello ya empezaba a dolerle y le costaba respirar y coordinar las palabras- todos saben la historia de cómo mataste a tu familia a sangre fría, el gran todopoderoso Uchiha Itachi, un mal nacido que ni a su madre quiso.

-Tú no sabes lo que pasó en realidad- la voz del de pelo negro se quebró, lentamente fue disminuyendo la presión.

-Una rata como tú merece pudrirse en el infierno hum- Deidara escupió las palabras.

- Cállate- la orden sonaba irrevocable.

- Me pregunto que habrá pensado tu madre cuando vio la sangre en tus manos, cuando supo que la ibas a matar, me pregunto que dirían sus ojos-

-¡Eso a ti no te importa!

-Me pregunto si lloro- el rubio no hacia caso a Itachi y seguía torturándole, a su manera, sin ningún genjutsu.

-Ella no lloro- pero le sorprendió enormemente que Uchiha le contestara y no supo que sentir cuando vio gotas cristalinas caer de sus ojos, negros, como la noche, a su propio rostro.- ella no lloro- repitió.

-Ta-tal vez ya sabía que eras una basura hum- intentó seguir sonando convincente, pero el cuerpo que tenia encima, temblando, le nublaba la mente.

-Yo no la mate- las lágrimas continuaban su descenso libremente- él lo hizo, yo la amaba, tanto como amo a Sasuke.

Deidara iba a decir algo, pero no le salieron palabras, por un instante se quedó contemplando el rostro de Itachi, pálido, con sus largas pestañas mojadas y en sus mejillas lágrimas saladas. Una verdadera obra de arte.

En un impulso, se incorporó como pudo, y le besó.

Sintió como sus propios labios se impregnaban de ese gusto salado y como la boca de Itachi correspondía su beso bruscamente.

El de ojos negros agarró el cuello bronceado para acercar más al rubio debajo suyo. Mordió sus labios e introdujo la lengua en la boca del de ojos azul cielo.

Todo terminó tan de repente como comenzó.

Itachi se levantó como si se hubiera quemado y se fue, dejando a Deidara con gusto a poco.

Esa noche, no pudo conciliar el sueño.

…

Cuando la puerta se abrió de pronto, sentía que había dormido menos de una hora.

No le sorprendió ver que no era Itachi el que entraba por ella.

Era Kisame, el cara de tiburón con su inseparable espada.

-Voy a unirme a la organización- habló antes de que el hombre azul pudiera decir palabra alguna.

Una sonrisa satisfactoria se formó en la cara del Akatsuki mostrando sus dientes como sierra.

…

- Tu anillo será el del Dragon azul/verde, Dios del Este y de la Primavera- la voz grave del líder, al que acababa de conocer, retumbó contra las húmedas paredes de la guarida.

Luego de que le sacaran los condenados brazaletes, recibió el anillo de manos de un tipo extraño que portaba una guadaña y se dedicó a observar a los miembros de Akatsuki; definitivamente eran una clase de artistas.

- Tu compañero y maestro será Sasori- le informó Pein.

-Mi nombre es Akasuna no Sasori- la voz suave de un pelirrojo de ojos miel que jugaba con una pequeña marioneta, le hizo enfocar su atención en él, olvidándose de que alguien faltaba en esa reunión.

…

Itachi se dirigió al lugar donde comían los Akatsuki, luego de un arduo entrenamiento.

-El arte es algo efímero, fugaz, hum- la voz del rubio le hizo prestar atención a la conversación que tenia con Sasori.

-Estas equivocado, el arte es algo eterno, como una marioneta humana.

-Tonterías- hablaba mientras devoraba con ansias un plato de Bakudan- el arte es algo fugaz, ¡el arte es una explosión!

Sasori suspiró resignado mientras posaba sus ojos en el recién llegado.

-Itachi- lo nombró a modo de saludo.

Este le correspondió con un gesto de la cabeza. Se dirigió a la canilla a beber un poco de agua.

Sentía una mirada en su nuca, pero no quería voltear, no quería encontrarse con esos ojos que le odiaban, porque sabia que así era, así había pasado con Sasuke, le había lastimado, le había humillado, y no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que el rubio quisiera cobrar venganza.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio al de ojos azules acercarse a su lado, dejar el plato en la mesada y dedicarle una mirada, que no supo identificar, pero supo al instante que no era una de odio. Las conocía muy bien.

…

Era medianoche, ya le habían trasladado a lo que seria su habitación, y se sorprendió de que esa "cueva" como él la llamaba, tuviera muebles, como cama y ropero, en donde la capa de Akatsuki yacía colgada.

Se recostó dispuesto a dormir, pero su mente no dejaba de hacerle recordar el episodio del día anterior y los ojos negros de Itachi no desaparecían de su cabeza.

En ese instante, alguien entró por la puerta, ya se le había hecho costumbre que invadieran su espacio, pero miró con curiosidad y sorpresa, como Itachi Uchiha, se acercaba a él.

Se levantó de la cama, acortando la distancia entre su cuerpo y el cuerpo del mayor.

Posó sus manos sobre el pecho de Itachi, desprovisto de la capa, ahora solo con una camisa gris y un pantalón de Jounin.

El de pelo negro juntó sus labios con los de Deidara, impaciente, mientras sentía los dedos del artista aferrarse más a él.

Lo tiró encima de la cama con brusquedad, y se puso arriba suyo.

Continúo besándolo al tiempo que sentía como las lenguas de las manos del rubio, le hacían cosquillas en el cuello.

Metió su mano fría por debajo de la camiseta del menor, sintiendo como el choque de temperaturas hacia suspirar al rubio. Recalcó con sus dedos una cicatriz que tenia en el estómago y bajó sus labios al cuello bronceado, mordiendo cada trozo de piel a su alcance.

-_Itachi_- escuchar al rubio gemir su nombre no hizo más que excitarlo.

El de ojos azules también quiso tocarlo y sacó con prisa la camiseta de Uchiha, viendo a la luz de la luna, el pecho bien formado de éste.

Aunque a penas se llevaban unos años, se sintió como un inexperto ante las caricias del de pelo negro.

Recorrió casi torpemente el pecho pálido sintiendo temblar levemente el cuerpo encima suyo.

La ropa de ambos quedo rápidamente en el piso, mientras en la habitación había subido la temperatura y se podía escuchar los jadeos y gemidos roncos de los dos Akatsuki.

-Itachi- la voz suplicante de Deidara sonó contra el oído del dueño del Sharingan, quien no dejaba de hacer fricción contra el cuerpo del otro, sin llegar a penetrarlo.

El artista sentía los movimientos insinuantes encima suyo, la forma en que Uchiha le tocaba cada parte del cuerpo y su boca haciendo maravillas contra su cuello lastimado.

Tuvo que darle la razón a Sasori, había descubierto el arte eterno del que el pelirrojo hablaba y no precisamente en una marioneta.

Sintió el placer mezclado con el dolor, cuando Itachi le penetró, haciendo que clavara las uñas en los hombros blancos -perlados por el sudor- mientras su espalda se arqueaba y sus pulmones se quedaban sin aire.

El rubio le mordió el labio inferior, haciéndole sangrar, mientras sus caderas se alzaban, en busca de más contacto, y apremiándole a seguir.

Las embestidas fueron aumentando el ritmo, así como los jadeos y los gemidos.

Cuando el orgasmo llegó, se detuvo el tiempo indefinidamente.

Descubrió por segunda vez el arte eterno. _Eterno como el secreto mejor guardado_. Pero nunca lo admitiría.

…

Observó en silencio como Itachi se vestía, mientras él seguía en la cama, desnudo, con las sábanas enredadas a su cintura.

Le vio dirigirse en silencio hacia la puerta, y por alguna extraña razón, sintió una opresión en el pecho.

Vio como los ojos negros, aquellos que había visto derramar lágrimas, se volvían rojos nuevamente.

Itachi detuvo su mano en la perilla, sin voltear a ver al rubio.

Este se quedó en calma, esperando, no sabia qué en realidad.

Antes de marcharse, el de pelo negro, con voz ronca y acompasada, habló.

Prometió que volvería la noche siguiente, el rubio sonrió de lado, sabía que mentía, y sin embargo,

_Se mintió a sí mismo y le creyó…_

**Owari**

**Fin**

**The End**

¿Qué os ha parecido? El final algo brusco, lo sé, pero me ha gustado. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo.

Si tienen dudas, preguntas, se las contestaré.

Ya saben, si tienen tele ¡ahí se ven!

**FugadadelPaquete**

PD: Arigato Derama.

Editado


End file.
